Whenever, Whereever
by AoYami
Summary: Ribuan misteri tersembunyi di dunia ini. Masa lalu, masa depan, kali ini Naruto akan memulai menghadapi misteri kehidupannya. Tragedi, cinta, blood dan Dark Prince telah menanti dirinya. First Update Fanfic!


Tuesday, December 27, 2010  
>19:36 pm<br>Lucky Aoyami

* * *

><p><em>"In the night when you're gone, i felt so cold. I really want to sleep beside you, want to embraced you, want you to share the warm to me like usual. But, your body was so cold too. Why? why? hey, didn't you want smiled to me? your warm smile. The smile that can warmed my cold-heart.<em>

_Please, say something to me..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Whenever Whereever<strong>

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto to Watanabe Shio_  
><em>Rate: Teen until Mature<em>  
><em>Genre: Mystery, Tragedy, Romance, Supranatural, Yaoi<em>  
><em>Pairing: Sasuke U. X Naruto U.<em>

_**WARNING!:**_ _Boy x Boy/YAOI content, AU, Violence, Blood, Drama, VamFic, Suspense._

_Club_ X_present_

Pagi itu, pagi hari awal musim semi tiba. Cahaya mentari terasa hangat, desir angin membawa kelopak-kelopak sakura berterbangan. Pagi itu pula aku memulai hariku yang biasa. Sepi, sendiri, bahkan kumerasa kalau keberadaanku terlupakan oleh orang-orang.

Namun, pada hari itu kehidupanku mulai berubah. Dimana pertarungan, takdir dan cinta masa lalu melingkupi kehidupanku. Membawa ribuan teka teki tak terjawab yang mendesak tuk dipecahkan. Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, murid tahun ke-2 _Konoha High School_. Inilah sebuah dongeng yang bahkan tak patut disebut cerita pengantar tidur.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1:<em> **青いバラ [Blue Rose]**

_[Ushinai kaketeita Soul yobisamashita Confide in you, futashika na mirai sae shinjirareru The testify]_

"Naruto-kun!"

Terdengar seseorang memanggilku, juga langkah kaki yang sedikit tergesa. Spontan ku alihkan pandanganku, menghadap pemilik suara berat yang memanggil namaku.

"_Doushite_, Iruka _sensei_?" tanyaku bingung.

"_Yokatta_! Ini suatu kebetulan. Ah, ne tolong kau berikan sampel ini ke Kakashi sensei!" ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah sample-entah apa itu padaku."Tolong yah, Naruto-kun!"

"U-umh..."

Dan dengan itu dia melenggang pergi dengan senyum tak berdosanya. Dasar! Aku mengerti kenapa dia tak ingin memberikan langsung sampel ini pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi tak perlu menyusahkanku bukan? Lihat saja, akan kurampok dompetnya akhir minggu untuk membelikanku ramen nanti.

Kekasih. Ya, orang yang bernama Kakashi adalah kekasih Iruka sensei. Walaupun Iruka sensei selalu menyangkalnya, tapi semua orang di akademi ini sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Mereka berdua memang sesama lelaki, tapi anehnya, orang-orang di akademi ini seakan acuh pada persamaaan gender itu. Akademi yang aneh. Yah, walaupun begitu, aku juga salah satu penghuni akademi ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai di laboratoritum Sains, tempat di mana biasanya Kakashi sensei bersemayam.

Tok tok, sreeeg

"*_Sumaga_, Kakashi sensei, aku diperintahkan lumba-lumba untuk memberikan sampel ini,"

"Ah! Naruto-kun. Ha... arigatou ne!"Balas pria bermasker itu sembari mengambil sampel yang kusodorkan. Rambut silvernya memang sedikit terlihat ganjil berbaur dengan _lab coat_ yang berwarna putih itu. Warna putih yang mendominasi laboratorium itu sedikit membuat mataku berkunang-kunang saat mentari membara.

Aku terus terpaku ke luar jendela tatkala helai dei helai bunga sakura berterbangan dari rantingnya. Senantiasa kuperhatikan gerak gerik mereka yang terlihat anggun olehku. Yang tanpa kusadari, sebuah _orb_ hitam tengah menatapku tajam.

_"Semuanya gugur..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Whenever, Whereever tagai ni yorisoi, osoreru koto nado nai yami ga futari—na na na na... na...<em>" Desis lagu mengalun sepi. Bibir manis itu menyanyi—berbisik sembari merasakan belaian angin musim semi yang menghanyutkan. Rambut merahnya menari bersama guguran kelopak Sakura merah. Senyum selalu mengukir di bibirnya.

_'Dare?'_

Sedang diriku mematung di tempat. Tak mampu beranjak, tak mampu bersua. Hanya diam mematung.

Ku ulurkan tanganku tatkala sekelopak sakura merah terbang ganjil tepat dihadapanku. Tampak kelopak itu terlihat berat, juga warnanya yang merah jauh merebihi yang lain, merah yang menghitam...

_'DARAH!'_

Refleks ku angkat wajahku, memastikan wanita yang tengah bernyanyi tadi.

DEG!

Kaki-kakiku serasa lemas. Perlahan aku melangkah mundur. Sekelebat angin melewati punggungku bersama sekumpulan kelopak mawar... biru?

Aku terperangah. Seluruh badanku bergetar perndir. Dapat kusaksikan di sana, wanita itu, dia... tergeletak tak bergerak dalam genangan darah segar. Sedang kelopak sakura merah yang tadi tergantikan oleh badai kelopak mawar biru.

"Na—"

Aku mematung. Masih dengan ketakutan yang memeta di parasku. Orb biruku membingkai pemandangan itu dengan jelas, sejelas-jelasnya.

"—ru..."

Tangan wanita itu terulur perlahan, seakan ingin menggapai tubuhku.

"...to..."

Sekelebat angin menerpa punggungku lagi, seakan ingin menerbangkanku. Sekejap, pandanganku penuh dengan satu warna. _Raven_.

Mata yang semerah darah, kulit yang pucat pasi, rambut _raven_ gelap, serta pandangan dingin yang menghakimi. Pemuda itu memerangkapku dalam lengannya. Kemeja yang dikenakannya lunyu dan basah oleh cipratan darah.

Aku terkunci oleh pandangannya. Mataku tak bisa lepas memandang bola mata beriris aneh miliknya. Tanopa kusadari, perlahan ia lebih mendekat padaku. Menyusupkan wajahnya dalam lekuk leherku. Menghembuskan nafas sedukti di sana, serta menjilatnya perlahan.

"_You're a liar_, Naruto..."

DEG!

Belum sempat aku bereaksi, rasa sakit teramat kurasakan menjalar cepat dari leherku. Pandanganku dengan cepat mengabur. Jauh di sana, aku masih sempat melihat seoseorang berlari tergesa dan memanggil namaku. Kuberusaha menggapai bayangnya, namun tak sampai. Sebab, gelapan telah menjemputku terlebih dahulu.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Nafasku terengah. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhku.

Malam masih larut, rembulan masih bertengger diatas sana. Ku atur nafasku, menekan adrenalin yang memompa jantungku dengan cepat.

"Kore wa nan desu ka? Hah... ha... _Yume_?"

* * *

><p>Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit—BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK<p>

Sebuah mobil mewah terperosok dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Dari body mobil itu terpantul sebuah bayang kemerahan.

Perlahan, serpihan pasir melayang. Melayang bak sekoloni lebah. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda yang berpenampilan serba merah. Wajah tak berekspresinya menatap datar kearah mobil yang tak berbentuk lagi itu.

"Pukul 23:10, tepat yang dijadwalkan." Ujarnya datar.

Matanya mengerling. Secepat kilat lengannya terangkat, mengendalikan pasir-pasir slave-nya menebas jauh ke kegelapan langit.

Sekelebat hitam melompat cepat di loteng-loteng rumah. Sang pemuda merah itu pun mengejarnya. Masih dengan ekspresi yang tak ubahnya bak tembok.

Pergerakan keduanya tampak hanya seperti siluet-siluet hitam yang saling beradu di langit malam berhiaskan temaram bulan dan semarak bintang.

Mereka saling beradu, terbukti dengan terdengarnya bunyi samar yang melenting tatkala siluet-siluet itu bertabrakan.

Craaang

Akhirnya keduanya berhenti dengan mengambil jarak cukup jauh.

"... aku tak ingin membuat keributan," desis pemuda yang wajahnya tertutupu helai rabutnya.

"Ada perlu apa... seorang Dark Prince kemari..." sahut pemuda lainnya dengan tak kalah angkuhnya.

"Hn...,"

"..."

Hening... hanya semilir angin yang menjadi pemisah. Hingga sang pemuda berponi panjang angkat suara.

"_Kimi wa... Akai no Shinigami... _Sabaku Gara_ ne_?"

"_Kurayami no Ouji. _Uchiha,"

* * *

><p>#<p>

Sekarang, jam istirahat. Ku langkahkan kakiku jauh dari pandangan orang-orang. Kuberjalan he halaman di mana sebuah pohon tua selalu menjadi tempatku bersandar.

"_Aoi Bara_..." lirihku.

Entah mengapa, sejak semalam tepatnya sejak aku mendapat mimpi itu, setiap saat hal itu terus terbayang. Namun, mengapa yang selalu terbayang adalah pemuda bermata semerah darah itu?

Mimpi. Ya, itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi... tapi, mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Bahkan, aku masih dapat merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit saat orang itu menggigitku.

_'You're a liar, Naruto!' _

Kalimat itu lagi. Entah mengapa,... aku merasa bersalah. Bahkan aku merasa aku lah yang telah menorehkan luka yang tertulis di matanya itu. Aku merasa... aku...

Bruuuuk!

"_Ouch!_ _Su-sumimase... –n_"

Hari itu, entah takdir atau apa... sehelai kelopak mawar biru melayang jatuh membelai pipiku. Tetes tetes darah merah menggenang di rerumputan. Serta helai rambut raven gelap yang mengingatkanku akan sebuah mimpi menyapa pandanganku. 

Dan dari sana lah semua berawal... awal dari sebuah tragedy lampau yang mungkin mencuat dan terjadi kembali di masa ini, masa depan.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p>Aoi Bara: Mawar Biru<br>Doushite: Mengapa, Ada apa  
>Sumaga: Berasal dari kata 'Sumimasen' yang dapat berarti permisi tau maaf<br>Dare : Siapa  
>Kore: Itu<br>Yume: Mimpi  
>Kimi : Kamu<br>Akai Shinigami: Dewa Maut Merah  
>Kurayami Ouji: Dark Prince<p>

**A/N:**

Konnichiwa, minna-san  
>Watashi wa Lucky desu. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah membaca fanfic ini. Ini fanfic pertamaku di ffn. Memang masih banyak kekurangan dan... maaf jikalau ada kesalahn, sebab saat menulis cerita ini saya dalam keadaan lelah dan mengantuk. Maaf juga jika chapter ini sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Sebenarnya saya ingin langsung masuk pada cerita intinya, tapi berhubung saya tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik, saya mengetiknya hanya sampai di sini. Dan lagi saya tak sempat untuk mengeditnya. Mohon dimaklumi (_ _)"<p>

Untuk judulnya sendiri, saya mengambilnya dari liric lagu yang ditulis oleh Watanabe Shio dan Vocal oleh Komine Lisa yang berjudul Unity. Unity merupakan 2nd Ending Song untuk Anime GOSICK.

Dan semoga minna-san sekalian masih bersedia untuk membaca chapter2 selanjutnya. ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu,

With Aoi Bara

Lucky A.


End file.
